


【范基】【锤基】将你刺伤成诗

by ElsaCollins



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsaCollins/pseuds/ElsaCollins
Summary: 黑化锤×痴情基×深情范少三角恋BE，中间夹杂着几辆🚕🚓🚙写黑化锤真开心🎈🎈





	【范基】【锤基】将你刺伤成诗

为什么你最爱的人不是我？  
凭什么你最爱的人不是我。  
Thor站在窗前，看着密密麻麻的雨丝从天而降，洒满整个Asgard。

Loki靠在Fandral怀里，尽管他知道等他回到寝宫后又会再次受到Thor愤怒的施暴和发泄，但那些都不重要，只要他能够与自己爱的人在一起，哪怕只有一刻，付出什么也都是值得的。  
“一想到Thor也会那样压在你身上，我心里就特别难受。”Fandral怜惜地抚着Loki的脸颊，每次他和Loki在一起时，都会发现Loki身上多出几处淤青和红印。“亲爱的，我甚至都保护不了你。”  
“没事的，只要我们能在一起。”Loki抬头看着Fandral，用手描摩着他下巴的轮廓。“Fand，神明指引我去向有你的地方。”  
“Loki，你从黑暗中走来，便成了我的光明。”Fandral吻住Loki，再次进入他的身体，他们都用柔情的温暖和极致温柔来迎接着对方，珍惜着共处的每一刻。  
“Loki，就算与你共度的每一个夜晚都是幻夜，我也愿为你化身为影，至死不渝。”

“比上次要晚。”Thor坐在窗边的阴影里，那双蓝眼睛愤怒地盯着刚进门的Loki。  
“我又不能死外面——”  
Thor猛地把Loki抵在墙上堵住他的嘴，掠夺他唇齿间的每一处领地。Loki被Thor打横抱起摔在床上，Thor粗暴地撕扯掉他们俩人的衣服，直接挺入Loki的后穴，没有前戏，没有润滑。  
Thor丝毫不在意自己衣服上的金属硌疼划伤Loki的皮肤，他用近于疾风骤雨般的疯狂亲吻着对方，舔弄舐咬着，牢牢地把Loki锁在床塌上。  
“你还真是一如即往的粗鲁啊，亲爱的哥哥。”Loki疼得额头上青筋突起，手指在Thor的背上抓出一道道红痕。  
“弟弟，你就是疼成这样也还是这么嘴硬。”Thor像打桩机一样不停地抽插。“宝贝儿，我在你寝宫等了你整整一天啊，中途父王找我去商议政务我都没去，而你却一直和他在一起，可真叫我心碎。”  
Thor温柔地吻住Loki，下身的动作却越来越快，仿佛要连着囊袋一起挤进他的身体。Loki嘴里发出断断续续的呻吟，他甚至都分不出那是痛苦还是欢愉。Loki大口喘着气，胸膛剧烈地起伏着，眼角不停滑落下泪珠，Thor疼惜地舔舐他的泪水，下身的动作却一刻也没停，Loki几乎疯狂的叫床不停地挑拨着Thor的心。  
他恨啊，他恨他和自己出生入死的好兄弟在一起，他恨他心里最爱的人不是他。但他更爱啊，爱他爱得要命，爱他爱疯了。

经过商议，众臣与Odin决定让Loki提前与Thor共同举办成年礼。  
大殿里挤满了人，众神一同见证着两位王子的成年册封。Thor与Loki被捧于万人之上，并肩走过人海，一齐单膝跪于王座前，听着父亲的册封之词。  
“Thor·Odinson，汝所持之物Mjollnir，它由垂死之星打造，威力无穷，吾将其赐予你，即获封雷神。Loki·Odinson，火，伴雷霆而生，随雷电而降，吾即册封你为火神，赐你其命运，将辅佐下任君主雷神。你们兄弟二人，分主天宇与大地。”  
众神之父宣告礼成，人群爆发尖叫和喧哗，高喊着他们的名字，掌声雷动。  
二人行礼起身，Frigga从Odin身旁走下台阶，上前拥抱了她的两个让她骄傲的大男孩儿。  
“我就说你会成为王的兄弟！”Volstagg的手搭在Thor肩大声说着。  
Thor挥动双手，撩动周围的人群欢呼声一浪高过一浪。  
Loki看了看他们，转身拿了杯酒走到大殿旁边的立柱后。连封号都是来衬托Thor的，他想着，没人真正在乎他，除了母后，和Fandral。  
他倚靠在柱子后站着，一点一点儿小口喝着蜜酒。角落里的微光落在他的金甲上，闪着淡淡的金光。  
“我们的火神刚刚被册封就独自一人在角落里喝着闷酒，会叫我心疼的。”  
Fandral单手楼住Loki的腰，拿下他手里的酒杯一饮而尽。“亲爱的，你今天的样子，足以让全世界为之倾倒。”然后他在Loki耳边落下一个吻。  
Loki的脸上又露出了久违的微笑，“走，Fand，我带你去个地方。”他拉起Fandral的手跑出大殿，但他没注意到被人群包围住的Thor，正狠狠地盯着他和Fandral，钢蓝色的眼里夹杂着茫茫冰原和熊熊怒火。  
Loki牵着Fandral的手跑着，摘下头盔拿在手里，耳畔的发丝轻轻扬起。他回头微笑着看向Fandral，幽绿的眼里闪动着灵动的火焰，仿佛世间的光泽也黯然收敛，像无云的夜空繁星闪烁; 暗与明最美的形象，交集于他的双眼与容颜，融成一片淡雅的清光。

“我还不知道神后的花园里有个瞭望台呢。”  
Fandral跟着Loki走上花园中央的高台，在这里可以看见整个花园和金宫的一部分，抬头就是漫天星海。Fandral轻轻嗅着爬上瞭望台的玫瑰，他觉得Loki就像这些玫瑰一样冷艳可人。  
“哦，母后养的粉玫瑰开了。”  
Loki的目光落在Fandral注视的玫瑰上，微微笑着，花海在他面前也变得逊色。“看着Asgard的星空总能让我安心，整个阿萨怕是只有星空还没有被污染而变得混乱黑暗吧。”  
Fandral从Loki身后抱住他，下巴轻轻抵在他的肩上，“天空越是黯淡，越能衫出流星的璀璨。Loki，在遇见你的那一刻起，浩瀚众星皆为尘。你是整个世界最耀眼的繁星，哪怕只被我一人挖掘。”Fandral绕到Loki面前，一手搂住他的腰，一手将他的黑发揶到耳后，“你就像繁花缝进我的灵魂，一如山茶花的清香，一如耀眼的烟火，一如玫瑰的沉香。”

Fandral把Loki带回自己的府邸，Loki依偎在Fandral怀里，感受他们之间的炽热，切切实实地触摸他的身体。Fandral的手臂紧紧地环抱着Loki，心里的欲望就如他们第一次在一起时一样无法阻挡。  
Loki抬起头，那双如雾般迷蒙的眼睛看着Fandral，Fandral轻轻吻了他的唇，他抬起手，手指轻抚过Fandral的脸颊。Loki拉过Fandral的手，将它放在自己的胸口上，当他的手指隔着薄薄的衣衫触碰着他的乳头上时，Loki的喉头涌上一丝难以抑制的呻吟。Loki轻轻从他怀里抽身出来，这个世界简直就像梦一样，幽暗的火光照耀在他们容光焕发的脸上。  
Fandral温柔地进入Loki的身体，空气都变得黏稠甜蜜起来。Loki有节奏地迎合着他，任由Fandral尽情地在他的身体中冲刺。Loki的手指深深地掐进了Fandral的背部，他把脸紧紧埋进Fandral的脖子里，感觉到他有力地进入自己的身体，感觉他的力量和温柔，感觉他的肌肉和灵魂。Loki微微弓起背，在高潮来临时狂放地叫着，双臂紧紧抱住Fandral，两人的呼吸合为一体。

成年礼之后，Thor一连好几周都没去找过Loki，九大国度的事忙得他根本无法脱身。不过好的是，这样一来Loki和Fandral可以毫无顾忌地在一起了。  
在众神面前，他依旧是那个关心弟弟的好哥哥，路过碰面时的几句寒暄，几句“你瘦了”，“你是不是又累到了”，总能让诸神感叹这对兄弟俩的深厚感情。但私底下的Thor是什么样的，Loki比谁都清楚。大名鼎鼎的雷神Thor·Odinson竟然和自己的弟弟乱伦，Loki越想越觉得讽刺。

这一天神域的夜晚依旧平静安宁，但Loki猛的从梦中惊醒坐了起来，他突然坐起的动作也一并惊醒了Fandral。Loki惊魂未定地靠在Fandral怀里，泪水突然滑下打湿了Fandral的胸口。  
“Fand，我梦见诸神黄昏了。”  
Fandral看到了他从未在Loki眼里见到过的恐惧和绝望，他心疼地抱着Loki，他当然知道什么是诸神黄昏，但他也没想会这么快。“Loki，没事的，不会有事的，我们会挺过去的。”他吻过Loki的眼角和脸上的泪，最后吻上他的唇，他们紧紧抱着彼此。  
“Fand，无论最后结局如何，我都把你深深刻在我的生命里，你就是我的全部。”  
“Loki，是你让我焕然重生，我会以爱之名，为你奋不顾身。”  
Fandral在Loki的心口上印下了一个深深的吻痕，这个吻痕留的时间足够久，久到诸神黄昏结束后还依旧存留。  
他们双手合十，以生命起誓，永远爱着彼此，直到生命最后一刻，也不会忘记。

一道雷从神域上空劈下，Thor从梦中惊醒，外面开始下上了瓢泼大雨，他梦见诸神黄昏了。

“我甚至连他最后一面都没见到。”Loki幽绿色的眼睛冰冷地看向Thor。  
“不过我们活了下来，成为了诸神黄昏的幸存者，你不该为此而感到庆幸吗？”Thor贴在Loki的耳边说着，手环住他的腰，“宝贝儿，你现在是我一个人的了。”  
“不，我说过的，你只不过是得到了我的身体，而我的心，永远只会属于他。Thor，有些东西你可能永远不会明白，那个会永远陪在你身边的人，未必是最爱你的。我会永远陪在你身边，直至生命尽头，但我心里那个最重要的位置，绝不会是你。”  
Thor猛得把Loki甩到床上，粗暴地撕扯掉他身上的衣服，将他硕大的性器挤进Loki的身体，开始快速地抽插，而Loki就像一个没有灵魂的躯壳一样任凭Thor摆布。  
“你为什么不反抗！”Thor按住Loki的肩，停下了下身的动作对Loki低吼。  
“自从他死后，我的心也就随着他一起死了。随便你想怎么做就怎么做吧，我不会反抗的。”Loki看着Thor，眼里毫无光泽和生气。  
“和他一起死了。”Thor冷哼了一声，退出Loki的身体，捏着Loki的下巴让他靠着床头坐起来。  
Thor看着Loki那双冰冷的眼睛，他曾经那么眷恋他的这双绿眼睛，但他现在只剩下对这双眼睛的怜惜和痛恨。“Loki，是不是只有我开膛破肚把心挖出来你才能看到我有多爱你。”  
Loki看着Thor仅剩下一只的蓝眼睛，他曾经那么喜欢这双眼睛，但他现在从中却看不出半丝温柔，除了情欲，只有对他的可怜和愤恨。“Thor，是不是只有我开膛破肚把心挖出来你才能明白那里从来没有你。”  
“Loki，你心口这个吻痕可真刺眼。”Thor变出一把匕首握在手里。“亲爱的，这是你送我的成年礼物，你还记得它吗。这把匕首在我手里还从未开过鞘。你告诉我它削铁如泥，你说如果，我把它刺进你的身体里，会怎样。”Thor邪魅的笑着，拔出匕首，将它贴在Loki的胸口，Loki在冰凉的刀刃触碰到自己时颤动了一下。“弟弟，你把它送给我，现在我用你的血来给它开光，多么富有诗意。”  
Thor感受到Loki在颤抖，他对上Loki死盯着他的眼睛，那双绝美的眼里现在又多了丝惊恐，Thor吻了下Loki的眉心，“那我就让你的心永远属于我。”  
Thor将匕首刺向那个Fandral印在Loki心口的吻痕，将刀刃刺进他的胸口，一点一点划开他的胸膛。“Loki，你就是一朵被我刺伤成诗的血红的玫瑰。”  
“看来，真的只有把我的心挖出来，你才会明白，我根本不爱你。”Loki的手紧紧攥着Thor的衣角，疼痛从胸口开始漫延。他轻蔑地盯着Thor，血开始反上他的嗓子眼儿，从他的嘴角滑下。他笑了，笑得几近疯癫。他感受到自己温热的血放肆地从胸膛溢出，流满全身，窒息感慢慢涌上来。  
一滴泪从Loki的眼角滑下。  
一滴泪从Thor的眼里掉出。  
  
将你刺伤成诗，把你的心挖出珍存在身边，用你的血绘出一朵鲜红的玫瑰，在心头刻上你的名字。你永远是我的，不只是身体，还有心。


End file.
